Dragons wait with Fury & Flame
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: The Rebellion was disastrous for House Targaryen, the King was killed by his own guard, the Crown Prince was defeated on the field of battle, now Dragonstone is taken. The last children of House Targaryen were brought to King Robert and bent the knee, cementing the defeat. But the dragon cannot be bent, cannot be broken, the dragon will rise again and bring forth fire and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is something a little different, I hope you all enjoy and don't hate the main character for being so weak. _**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dragon Who Knelt

* * *

The Siege of Dragonstone didn't occur once the storm ended, the castle opened its gates and the soldiers defending the last Targaryen's surrendered their arms, led by Willem Darry.

Stannis was suspicious, who wouldn't be considering the Mad King had just been overthrown, killed by the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister.

Perhaps they see no path but the end, that fighting Robert would see no happiness for them. No matter, his brother charged him to bring Queen Rhaella and her children to King's Landing and that is what he will do.

"Lord Stannis, at least it is an honest man who meets me." Willem Darry said, he had his hands behind his back as the Stormland soldiers began walking up the stairways, good thing the defenders here didn't want to fight for it would be a difficult fight to get up there.

"Where are the Queen and her children? Where are the Mad King's sons." He demanded though held back his bite rather than kick a defeated foe in the stomach with fury.

Willem Darry scratched his chin and escorted him up the stairs, they were near when the man began to speak to him.

"It was him that didn't want to run, believe me, I urged him to." He heard the knight say and turn back, "Queen Rhaella passed away in the storm, giving birth to her final child, a babe named Daenerys. The Prince didn't want to set sail for fear of her health." That is a natural concern, he himself had such a concern with his own daughter.

"I must ask, Lord Stannis... " He wished the man wouldn't, that he would simply accept the surrender and leave it at that. "What awaits their fates, the boys are good natured and are willing to surrender their rights to the Iron Throne." He sighed heavily, turning his face slightly to Willem to give him the truth.

"... I do not know, their new King knows, and so does the Hand." Jon Arryn and Robert have begun to deliberate over the matter as soon as he was chosen to set sail for Dragonstone, to take it and bring the Royal family back to the capital.

Willem looked at him with an unsure expression, it made the Lord of Storm's End want to unsheath his sword and defend himself. The Master-at-Arms went inside once he turned around from facing him, he followed and so did some of the men.

He's never been inside of Dragonstone, it was wet and black, he could barely even contemplate why the Dragonlords wanted to live here. Stannis brought his eyes to the opening of a pair of doors which led into the throne room, within it, the last swords bearing the Targaryen crest had sheathed their blades and let them passed.

Sitting on the throne was a ten-year-old, his Valyrian features being very prominent. Next to him was a five-year-old, the younger brother and on the left of the throne was a servant girl holding a baby girl. _The newborn daughter_. Stannis thought as he approached the throne and bowed his head slightly to the elder brother.

"Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, I am relieved that you had chosen to surrender to me. You must be weary from what has happened, follow these men and you will be given your own cabin and we can start our journey to King's Landing." He spoke and the five-year-old started to talk, about their mother.

"Please, our mother needs to be put to rest!" Viserys begged of Stannis, the boy was glaring furiously at him and Daenerys began to cry.

"It would be a mercy, my Lord, for surrendering instead of fighting or fleeing," Willem told him and he wanted to scoff, they were not here to put someone to rest, he was here to either sack Dragonstone or accept their surrender.

He looked into the silent Prince Jaehaerys who looked into his eyes, in the end, he agreed and a pyre was made for the late Queen. Viserys held on tightly to Rhaella's crown, Jaehaerys looked on with grief but he saw no tears in the boy's eyes.

Three hours later, the fleet started their return journey to King's Landing and he gave one final glance to Dragonstone, turning away a moment later but below deck, Jaehaerys looked out and can still see the pyre smoke from his mothers funeral still rising in the air, going above and joining the smoke from Dragonmont.

Three days would pass before Jon Arryn was informed of the arrival of the fleet, he called for Robert to come to the throne room and prepare to meet Prince Jaehaerys and Viserys and Queen Rhaella.

"They will die, all of them." Robert blustered and Jon wanted to chastise his former ward for what he was saying.

Hasn't there been enough death? Elia Martell was raped, Aegon and Rhaenys were butchered, the Mad King slain by his Kingsguard, and Prince Rhaegar had fallen at the Trident not long before anything else. _Then the sacking, gods, so many killed in the street and most were innocents_. He thought when he and Eddard Stark got to the capital.

The Kingslayer had been sitting upon the Iron Throne, Aerys bloody and on the steps, it was a mess especially when the bodies of Rhaegar's family was present. Ned called for justice and Robert did call what happened justice, justice for all the Mad King and his eldest son did.

The King was so angry, so enraged that he didn't see or even wish to see the wrong in all of that. The deaths of children was something he expected but not in that manner, now, a mother and her two boys might suffer a worse fate with the taking of Dragonstone.

A part of the aging falcon wanted Ned here, but the lad had caught the scent of the Lady Lyanna and will be returning with her soon. _This war, it has ended more tragic than its beginning_. Jon thought about how Robert will have to wed Cersei Lannister, the daughter of the man who ended the war for him in sacking the city.

He started this war for her, for Ned's sister, for others it was for freedom of being rid of a tyrant King. He lost a nephew, a cousin, and a friend.

"The Queen's sons will die, they don't get to have a life when so many do not." He wanted to throttle his ward.

"We devastated House Targaryen, laid them low and are now bringing them to heel. Now we help them up as not our enemies, we raise them as loyal bannermen." He told Robert in a last ditch effort to stop Robert from doing something irrational so soon into his reign.

Most would encourage Robert to kill the Queen and all of her children, it is the quickest way to end a threat to his new reign. _It's the wrong move._ He thought because if Aegon wanted to do things the easy way, he would have executed all of the rival Kings of the Realm.

Aegon didn't, he brought his rivals to their knees and helped them back to their feet, not as rival Kings but as loyal men who would swear their swords to him if he were to need it. His, Ned, even the Lannisters, their Houses all had owed much to Aegon and his two sisters.

"They know they've lost, your grace, it is why they are coming here to meet you." Varys, the Master of Whispers said, "I did the same, I now serve you and your's until my last day." The eunuch is a strange man, that is fact, but he is no less truthful on this matter.

The Grand Maester, Pycelle had other opinions, "Leaving threats to your reign will be worse in the long run, my King, we should have them executed the moment they come ashore, just as Bloodraven had done to end a potential Blackfyre rebellion." He wanted to kill the man, Robert grumbled a response.

"... We'll wait," Was his wards decree and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The herald announced the arrival of Prince Jaehaerys and Viserys and Princess Daenerys, but no Queen Rhaella. There is a baby, it filled in the blanks of the reason why, she died giving birth to her final child.

Robert was stonefaced, glaring at the two young boys, he would find it hard for Robert to sentence them to death. _He got over the deaths of Elia and her two children because it was done before he could be here_. Robert might be strong and willful, but he isn't a Mad King, he isn't a cruel man to do such a thing.

Viserys was frightened, as would any child of five but Jaehaerys simply stared coldly at Robert, Stannis climbed the steps and got beside his brother.

"You did good in bringing them here, their mother is dead, then?" Robert asked Stannis who nodded, saying that she's joined her family via pyre. "Boys, you know who I am?" the King asked the two silver-haired boys, they nodded, "I am the King, now. Westeros is mine, now." It was more of a statement than anything, Robert wanted to assert his power.

"Prince Jaehaerys, Prince Viserys, Robert Baratheon defeated your House through conquest, it was as your ancestor had done 300 years ago. Do you two understand?" Jon asked with the hope that they were listening to him.

"We understand, Lord Arryn," Jaehaerys spoke for his family, he took a step closer and Robert tensed a little, clutching the handle of the Iron Throne. The ten-year-old knelt down to one knee and bowed his head, "I, Jaehaerys of House Targaryen concede to the power and authority of the House of Baratheon. My House will serve yours from this day, till your last day." It took much strength for him to do this, because he saw the tears falling to the floor where just a moon ago, Aerys lay dead.

Robert, he saw his ward had nothing to say. He opened and closed his mouth a number of times, then the man got up from the Iron Throne and yet Jaehaerys did not shy away from Robert as his little brother had done.

"... Fine." Robert called out, "I agree to your terms, boy. House Targaryen will be given the seat of Dragonstone and no more, no less, you may raise no large an army than three hundred men. Your children and the future generations will remain loyal to my own and their children after them. Understand that?" Jaehaerys looked up and the dry tear streaks were visible.

Jaehaerys Targaryen, former Prince of the Realm and now just the Lord of Dragonstone got back to his feet and held back the scorn he felt for the Stag King and all of his dogs.

He and his family could have run, they could have escaped into exile but he has lived in Westeros all his life. He wasn't going to leave but he will wait, just as a dragon should and not flee from their lair.

The eldest Targaryen agreed to King Roberts terms, he and his brother and sister left that very day back home to resume their lives as the Lords of Dragonstone, just as it was when the Doom came to Old Valyria and his House was reset, put back into the position they were at before the Conquest, only this time, except with no dragons.

The years began to pass for him, Viserys grew resentful of him, Dany was oblivious and grew up as if their House was never the power of Westeros. He didn't forget, each day he would stay in the Painted Room, planning his families return to power.

Varys aids him in this, swore that he would be seen on the Iron Throne as his father and father's father was.

Robert's reign was strong, when House Greyjoy rebelled, it became stronger. A small part of him began to lose hope... Until now.

Jon Arryn. The Hand of the King for well over 17 years, is dead. Varys got one of his birds to Dragonstone with a letter that said that moves are being made, a new war is coming to Westeros in the aftermath of the old falcon's death.

"Why can't we do it, now, brother," Viserys begged him, his newly fashioned sword on his hip.

"Because even though Varys spies work for us, Tywin also watches us, too. His own spies keep an eye on our home, it's why we have our food and wine and our water tasted." The Old Lion was certainly anxious to kill them, looking for any reason to give Robert cause to murder them.

Jaehaerys has been planning this since their return voyage from King's Landing, he remembers even now the dragon skulls still mounted on the walls.

It angered him to see the Usurper on his families throne, he didn't much care for his father near the end, he was mad but it never meant that a stag would sit where the dragon was supposed to be.

Varys had been working on getting them allies, only a few and far in between. House Darry, what with Willem's kin being loyal to them. Several in Dorne, House Martell, in general, are happy to help them should he call on them. He even promised to marry Arianne Martell who he has met four times in the last seventeen years.

The last time was three years ago, they met in Pentos where a friend of Varys and Doran's brother, Oberyn had gathered.

She was beautiful, an attractive woman and wore a gracious outfit of many bright colors. They came to Pentos to get to know one another, she was funny and loved to read and translate Valyrian as he did.

They left with the promise that the next time they met, it would be in the Great Sept of Baelor, on their wedding day.

Viserys and Daenerys will have their roles in the next several months, he plans to snare House Tyrell with his sister, wed her to Lord Willas Tyrell. Viserys would secure the Stormlands once Lord Stannis, Lord Renly, and their brother are dealt with.

Stannis has a daughter, a girl named Shireen, she'll be Dany's age or at least a year older. Viserys will take her to wife and they'll have three out of seven of the kingdoms in their hands.

"Piss on their spies, we've had to simper and bow to House Baratheon for 17 years, our father, mother, and brother lost their lives and the lives of our niece and nephew." Does Viserys think he doesn't know that? He looked at his little brother with narrowed eyes and anger.

"Don't remind me what we've lost, what we've had to do to keep what we have left... Leave, get back to your duties and don't bother me for the rest of the day." He muttered to Viserys who scoffed and left, pushing past one of their men who entered with a child, the girl had his meal and he thanked them before sending them away.

Under the goblet was a concealed letter, he took it and unfolded the paper. _The King and his family are going North, Stannis Baratheon left for the Stormlands, Lord Arryn's widow escapes in the night with her boy. _He thought the quickly threw the letter in the hearth.

The lions and stags can laugh at his House for all they want, joke about him being the Dragon Who Knelt, they'll be the ones kneeling soon enough... They all will.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Breaking open the gate! Watch out! **_

_**Giving out an all-together update, hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all of your support. **_

* * *

Chapter 2: Omens of Uncertainty

* * *

Jaehaerys agreed with Varys last message, he sent missives to House Velaryon, Rykker, and Celtigar. The nearest families but also the more influential and loyal Lords in all of the Crownlands.

"I want them brought through the Northeast tunnels, not a single servant are to see them," Jaehaerys told his brother who had a smirk on his face, his little brother sure was excited about their incoming guests. "Also, tell Harmon he has guard duty for Dany. He's fairly new and I expect much what with Luthon's death." He added and sipped from his wine.

These next few hours are important to his plans of retaking their home, it would be wise to have some power base within the Crownlands when he starts his war with Robert Baratheon.

If he can get the families who were always loyal to his House, the Rykker's specifically owe House Targaryen for their elevation to owning Duskendale. House Celtigar and Velaryon had also come from Valyria like his own, as per the tales tell.

The Bar Emmon's, Massey's, and Rosby's are out of the question. They were some of the first to quickly bend to Robert's reign, and House Buckwell and Stokeworth aren't trustworthy enough to try and coerce a pact with them.

Jaehaerys put down his cup and heard the sound of seagulls outside, one had landed on the window and he looked at it curiously before swatting it away. "Filthy creature." He said then left the room and down the hall, he would seek out his sister as he's been neglecting her over the last few weeks since Jon Arryn's death.

He had brought Viserys into his plans, he and his brother butted heads at several times but would come together after calming down.

But not her, not his sweet and cheerful little sister. Dany is pure and innocent, she knows a bit about the fall of their family because he cared enough to spare a great many details from her such as how their father would burn people alive, how he was mad, how their mother would be raped once an execution was done.

She doesn't know the true reason why the War of the Usurper began, how his older brother caused the near extermination of House Targaryen over a maiden from another Kingdom.

Jaehaerys hadn't thought about Rhaegar or his father in many years, he was too ashamed to even give their names voice. Viserys had thought differently about it until he had convinced his little brother of their family's dark secrets.

The truth was, he foresaw the fall of his House, any man or woman or even a damned child would have seen the war coming. _My father's madness was ever-growing, the war was_ _inevitable_. He thought of when he overheard his mother talking to one of the Kingsguard, he doesn't remember which one.

He does remember the blond hair, Jaime Lannister perhaps? It doesn't matter, anymore. His mother is dead, his father is dead, his brother and his children are dead.

Ghosts don't comfort him, not anymore and neither will it comfort his only sister.

The eldest Targaryen entered Visenya's Garden, he spotted his sister walking the grounds with her guard on shift. There aren't many who he trusts to protect his sister and brother or even himself but out of the 300 men he was 'allowed' to have, he was able to secure the complete loyalties of 80 who he made the Household Guard.

Jaehaerys turned from the guard to his sister, noticing that she has grown beautiful in these last few years, a gem to him but to the rest of the realm, she is nothing but a piece of history.

Him, Dany, and Viserys are nothing to the Westerlands, Stormlands, Riverlands and the North but a symbol that the dragon can be outsmarted. _Outsmarted, never defeated_. He thought furiously as he smiled when Dany saw his arrival and ran to embrace him.

"Big brother!" She said happily with a cheerful grin on her lips, she turned her eyes and looked up to his own which mirrored hers. "Have you come to check on me? Viserys beat you to it with Harmon, I'm afraid." She told him and Jaehaerys chuckled to his sister's comment.

Viserys cares for their sister as much as he does, but, he has noticed more than brotherly-affection in the young Prince's eyes. He's seen lust and desire, his brother is different from him on many subjects but when it comes to House Targaryen's oldest traditions, they'll always argue and bicker.

Incest between brother and sister had been a statement of itself for the last 300 years, it's made many great Kings and Princes and Princesses... But there's also been as many maddened children.

Maegor the Cruel. Baelor the Blessed. Aegon the Unworthy. Aerion Brightflame. Rhaenyra Targaryen and finally, Aerys the Mad King.

They were all born of incest whether they were siblings or cousins, they were the worst of his House and had been a stain on the lineage of House Targaryen.

As for him, he believed in what his great-grandfather believed. He'll be marrying Arianne Martell, Viserys will take Margaery as his wife and his sister... His sister will have a happy life but he'll be sure to never incorporate that sick tradition into the next generation or the generations after that.

Expanding the bloodlines to the many powerful families will help House Targaryen get away from that trait of madness, it'll help the Realm avoid a rebellion in his or his children or grandchildren's lifetimes.

Of course, such hopes aren't full proof, after he dies the next several Targaryen generations must stand on their own two feet and be strong enough to care for the legacy he aims to build after he takes back the crown.

"Dany, how are you doing?" It was like she knew something was happening, his lips twitched a moment before continuing to speak. "I came to say that I will not be at dinner with you, nor will Viserys." He said letting her know the bad news.

She sighed with an upset expression on her face, he stopped and stepped in front of her to cup her cheek.

"It's just for the night, that's all." He said to assure her, "After tonight I will have every dinner with you, every night, just the three of us." He didn't enjoy lying to her, he knew that the chances of family meals being shared will be less and less after tonight.

Jaehaerys simply has to remind himself that this is for her, for Viserys and the next generation.

Dany pulled him along throughout the garden, he showed surprise and confusion to which she answered him immediately. "You and Viserys are going to be occupied, I know, but that doesn't mean you can't stay with me for an hour or two, brother?" He chuckled and gently took his little sister's arm which wrapped around his own.

He spent the better part of two hours with her, walking and making her laugh and smile. It came to an end, however, when Viserys walked in and gave him a knowing look.

It was time.

"Sister, stay with your guard, don't eat or drink anything until they've been tasted for you and- " She cut him off right at the end, finishing for him.

"And don't wander after nightfall, I know!" She exasperated like a child who's been told too many rules to follow, he chuckled and pinched her cheek slightly then approached his brother, the smile gone from his face and replaced with the expression of a hardened leader who has been planning revenge for the better part of fifteen or so years.

The sun was beginning to set as he and his brother walked the beach, cloaked and with only four of their most trusted guardsmen following for their protection.

They entered one of the islands most ancient caves, at the end of the cave was each of his allies and sat down at a table he sent down days ago in preparation for this moment, his eyes looked around and remembered being uneasy from looking at the symbols and people scratched on the walls of the cave.

The Lords and their appointed guard stood in attention of his arrival, "Your majesty!" They all said in unison and he didn't bother replying and gestured for them to sit as he did.

"Thank you for coming, all of you... Now let us speak."

Back within the castle, Daenerys had eaten little to nothing as she didn't feel well.

She didn't like not knowing where her brothers were, she especially didn't like being left out of the loop of things. She sighed and sat down in her bed, laying back and enjoying the feel of the fabrics.

It's just that they've been a lot more secretive of late, she has noticed the little twitch in her elder brother's eyes as a way to tell he was lying to her and Viserys can say one thing but his expression will always say another.

She wondered if it was about the Baratheon's and Lannister's, Viserys says nothing good about them and Jaehaerys refuses to even speak of them in front of her or when she would ask.

The things she does know is that they rebelled and a monstrous war was fought, her family were defeated and the three of them were basically imprisoned on Dragonstone. _I have never even seen the capital, never laid eyes on the Iron Throne_. She thought with a frown as she closed her eyes to rest.

It didn't take long for her to dream, she felt as if gravity was nothing and she was floating endlessly until her feet landed on a hard surface and she saw nothing but blackness.

Then she saw a light, a door. She approached the door and opened it, inside was a throne room, she gasped and realized where she was the moment her amethyst eyes spotted the Iron Throne.

It was cold but the braziers were aflame, glazing the room with light. The large painted window was shattered and snow fell on the throne, moonlight shined upon it as well and it made her uneasy, much so that she wanted to turn the other way and run.

"Dany... " She turned around and screamed in horror, Jaehaerys was at the entrance of the throne room and was bleeding from stomach to throat, a bloodied sword in his hand and the look of surprise on his face.

She woke from the dream when a spear made of glass pierced her brother from behind, she was shaking heavily and was afraid.

More than that, she asked herself why she had such a dream and what it could mean?

* * *

_**AN: So ends chapter 2, I do hope you all have enjoyed as I enjoyed writing it, also sorry if it isn't very long, I will endeavor to work on making it higher in the word count. Been working on all of the stories and will do so from here on out, got a bit more time on my hands but I ask that you guys be a little patient with me. **_

_**Suggestions? Who's PoV should we see in the next chapter, Robert? Tywin? Or perhaps Martells? **_

_**Well, let me know and until next time, this was Hail King Cerion and signing off. **_

_**Ps, don't forget to review, I'll be replying guests on the next chapter and user reviews through pm.**_


End file.
